


Red and Purple

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Raphael and Donatello [6]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of turtlecest works featured the red and purple banded ninja turtles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Purple

 

With Cody being a very important person in New York City and Raphael being one of his close friends, more like family, meant that he and his brothers along with their father had to attend events that Cody was invited to, which meant wearing these...monkey suits. 

Raphael was fussing in front of the mirror, trying to get his tie right and getting more and more uncomfortable in the suit. 

“Need help?” Asked a voice from the door and looking in the mirror, he saw that it was Donnie, dressed in his purple suit. Even though Raphael hated wearing them, he loved seeing his mate in them. 

“Yeah, it’s this tie.” he said and Donnie walked up to him, taking his tie and fixing it in a few seconds. “Thanks, Don.”

“It’s okay, hurry up, we’re leaving in less than five minutes.” 

“Ugh, I hate these parties.” He complained and Donnie laughed. 

“I know.” he said and pressed himself up against the larger turtle. “But if you behave at the party, as soon as we’re home, I can give you reward.” Donnie said, churring lightly and Raph grinned. 

“The party better go quickly then.” he said, stealing a kiss before they met up with the others to go to the party they were set to attend. 

 

* * *

 

Donnie was missing. 

He’d woken up with an empty side of the bed where Donnie should have been curled up next to him. 

He wasn’t at breakfast.

He wasn’t in his lab, the garage, the dojo or anywhere.

And he didn’t come to bed at night. 

The next day everyone had set out to find Donnie. 

Thirty years later Raphael was still looking. 

And then Donnie appeared, looking just like he did when he disappeared...where had he been? Why was he so young? But instead of asking him those questions and the many others that were swimming around his head, he kissed him, hard, and refused to let him go. 

 

* * *

 

Raphael stood in the middle of the lab, with his arms crossed over his chest and a smug smile on his face and his watched his genius brother pace back and forth. 

“But how?” he said, stopping to look over at his brother. 

“How what?” Raph smirked more, knowing what Donnie was referring to, although not making it easy for him, I mean, where’s the fun in that?

“How could you possibly be in love with <i>me!</i>” Donnie stressed and Raph laughed. 

“Easy.” 

“How?” Raph smirked and pulled Don in for a kiss, their first kiss and he grinned against the olive green lips when he felt him kissing back. 

 

* * *

 

Raph knelt down on the cold, wet concrete and picked up the blood stained purple bandana, growling as he did so. 

He had received a panicked phone call from his mate less than five minutes ago, saying that he had been ambushed by the foot on his way back to the junkyard and he needed help, so Raph, Leo and Mikey had made quick work of getting out of the lair and to where Donnie’s shell signal was coming from. 

But they were too late, the scene they came to had no turtle and no foot ninja, just a shell cell and a blood soaked bandana on the ground. 

Raph swore he’d find Donnie, even it took a decade, he’d find him and make those who took him pay. 

 

* * *

 

Ever since Donnie had blurted out how he felt about his hot headed brother, to his hot headed brother only to have him walk away from him and the two hadn’t been alone since, if they were alone, Raph would walk out of the room or do something that meant he wouldn’t have to talk to his brother. 

It really hurt, but Donnie hid the pain, not wanting anyone else to see it and question him upon it. 

Although there were some times where Raph, as hard as he tried, just could not avoid his brother, such as patrol. 

“Are you ever going to give me an answer?” Donnie asked his brother, who stopped running, but didn’t turn around or reply to the question. “Are you even going to talk to me?” again, silence. “I’m sorry Raph, I can’t help how I feel...but I don’t want this to come between us, you’re still my brother and my friend and I don’t want to lose that!” Donnie begged but again his brother said nothing and he let out a dry sob and turning on his heels to go in the other direction. 

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe ya’ve put up with me for fifteen years.” Raph said, rubbing one of his lover’s arms. 

“Have we really been together for fifteen years?” Don raised his brows and smirked up at his partner. “Still feels like yesterday you told me how you felt about me.” 

“We were so young, I didn’t believe they were your true feelings.”

“Hormones, of course.” Raph rolled his eyes. 

“Sixteen years old is too young to decided you love someone and wish to spend the rest of your life with them.” Donnie said, roughly repeating what Raph had said to him many years ago. 

“It was just the right time for me.”

“And it seemed for me too.” Donnie said and stole a kiss. “So...sleep?” Donnie said before he turned around and straddled the bulkier turtle. “Or something else?” 

“Ya know I can survive on hardly any sleep.” Raph said and rubbed their growing bulges together making them churr. 

“Good.”

 

* * *

 

“I….” Donnie started but he couldn’t finish the sentence.

“Listen Don if ya got somethin’ ta say, can ya hurry it up, I promised I’ll meet Casey at his place in ten minutes.” Raph said and Donnie tried to get what he wanted to say out but he couldn’t and Raph had left to go meet up with Casey.

He had tried to tell Raph that he loved him, but he couldn’t get it out, nerves or scared of Raph’s reaction might have been some of the reasons why he couldn’t get the words out.

It was too late now, Raph was with Mikey, and he could never have him.

\- 

“Donnie~” Raph slurred as he entered the lab, drunk and stinking of alcohol. “Don~”

“Raph, go away, I don’t want to deal with you when you’re like this.” he said and yelped when his bandana tails were pulled and his head forced backwards. “Raphael.” he said sternly but it just made the turtle laugh. “I’m really not in the mood.” he said but it didn’t stop Raph from sticking his tongue down the other’s throat. 

“Ya taste good, ya always taste good.” he churred and moved his hands down, one moving under his buttocks and the over one rubbing circles over the hidden pouch making Donnie churr as well. 

“Raph, I-” 

“Shuddup.” he said and gave Donnie another deep kiss and he relaxed into it, drunk sex wasn’t that bad, although it was better when the both of them were drunk, but Donnie refused to drink so drunk sex was only half drunk sex after all. It was still pretty good, when Donnie let it happen. 


End file.
